Revelations
by Via Call
Summary: Pogue and Kate are happy,Caleb and Sarah are closer then ever and Tyler is finally getting some guts,but they are all worried about Reid.Ever since the whole"Chase-incident"he hasn't been himself. What happened to him?Will they be ableto save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first chapter of my first "published" fan fiction, so bear with me! I apologise for possible misspelling and such, I have no beta at the moment. Anyway, review please! Flames welcome, but not wished highly for, I prefer constructive criticism…

Reviews = A happy author = More and more often updates/ chapters.

I decided to start my story with explaining each and every "Sons" situation, to give you and myself a better picture on how their everyday life was.

The first chapter is about Pogue, and how he reacts to a situation when Kate gets hurt:

"Pogue, go away!" Kate screamed and slammed the door in Pogue's face. "Kate! Come on, babe, open up!" he banged his fist angrily against her dorm room door.

Sarah was at Caleb's as usual. Ever since the whole 'Chase-incident', they had both been suffering from separation anxiety, especially Caleb. He had been Using to levitate outside of her window, just to watch her sleep. It was creeping out all the Sons, but Pogue understood him perfectly. Pogue had been more then his usual overprotective self towards Kate, and she had now finally snapped. He envied how open Caleb and Sarah's relationship was, and he wanted that for himself and Kate too. But he never felt like the time was right, and he kept postponing it.

"I can't stand it anymore Pogue, I need some space!" Kate yelled through the door. "Please, Kate, just let me in so we can talk about this" he pleaded back.

The locked door was no problem for him to get through, he could just Use or probably just push it open, but he didn't. He respected and loved Kate way too much to do that.

He heard a thump, and someone hissing in pain. "Kate?" Pogue said again, this time louder. When she didn't respond right away, he Used and unlocked the door. He ran in and saw Kate lying on the floor, blood seeping from the back of her head.

"Kate! Oh no, babe come on!" he said as he swiftly picked her up and ran to his car. He put her swiftly into the passenger seat, and ripped a part of his t-shirt and fastened around her still bleeding wound. She let out small, almost incoherent moans of pain as he tightened his improvised bandage around her head.

He quickly closed the passenger door and ran to the other side of the car, and got into the driver seat. Pogue started the car and sped towards the hospital, throwing worried looks towards the stressed and pained shape of his love. "Kat, come on, you can't leave me, hold on. Everything is going to be okay" he whispered, more to calm himself then his unconscious girlfriend.

He stopped right outside of the hospital entrance, ignoring the profanities coming from the upset nurses, and ran inside, carrying Kate in his arms. "Someone! Help me!" he yelled as soon as he was inside the building.

A doctor came running towards them, and a frown appeared on the doctors withered face. The grey stripes in his chocolate brown hair were shining against the clear ice blue of his eyes. It was the same doctor that had taken care of Kate the last time she was in, Pogue recognised him. "Doc, help her!" Pogue was panicking at this point, and the doctor showed him to a room and told him to put Kate on the white sheeted bed. Kate stirred and moaned in pain again when Pogue lied her down on the sickbed, and she murmured his name. "Pogue…" she muttered, almost to low for him to hear. "Yes Kate, babe, I'm here" he sat down and held her hand as the doctor started working on her.

_14 hours later:__ ._

"Pogue…" Kate murmured and opened her eyes. Pogue was sleeping in what seemed as an unbelievably uncomfortable position next to her. He was sitting on a chair with his torso and head laid over the iron boards of her bed, holding her own petite hand in his large, warm, comforting grasp.

He woke as soon as he heard her shifting in her bed, and saw that she was awake. He smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Kate" he sighed, and smiled happily.

Pogue was glad she was awake, the doctor, Mortensen was his name, had said that if Pogue hadn't been there to take her to the hospital within half an hour, Kate wouldn't have made it. She had lost a lot of blood, but she was recovering quickly, and that Pogue was ecstatic for. But something had been bothering him. What happened?

"Kate, what happened? You hit your head somehow, do you remember?" he asked, a frown appearing on his already slightly stressed face.

Kate sighed and let her head fall to her pillow. "I fell" she said with her eyes closed and a slight amused smile played with her lips. "You fell?" Pogue repeated. "On what?" he continued, finding it a bit funny.

Kate had always been a bit clumsy, but she had never gotten as hurt like this from falling before, and it worried Pogue. 'Maybe she had had something to drink?' he thought, but he knew she hadn't. He'd been with her all night and had watched her every move. And it was exactly that, that had fired up Kate's anger. Pogue had always been overprotective, but after they had both gotten out of the hospital it had reached a new high. At first it had just annoyed her in a sweet kind of way, but now this time Kate had had enough.

"Yes, I fell. Or, tripped is a better word. Caleb's shirt was lying and covering Sarah's shoes, and, of course, I managed to trip in them and hit my head on the heater" Kate was now laughing as she explained it to Pogue. It sounded so pathetic and clumsy, so like something she could do.

"Hell yeah, I thought someone had gotten some when Caleb showed up at my house with no shirt and a stupid grin on his face" Pogue replied and laughed with her. Kate grinned at her boyfriend and strangely enough, she felt happy. She put her hand to his cheek and kissed him, all anger and annoyance long gone.

"If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be alive" Kate said quietly and looked him in the eyes. "If I hadn't upset you, you wouldn't be in the hospital", Pogue replied and kissed her knuckles lovingly with a sad expression on his face. "No, don't you dare say that Pogue! If I hadn't tripped then, I would have later. You know me, I have the balance of a drunk ostrich", Kate said sternly, and took his face in both of her hands, forcing him to look in her eyes.

Pogue smiled slightly and kissed her, before he gently pushed her down into the bed again. "You need to rest" he said, and kissed her forehead gently one more time before settling into his chair again. This time, in a slightly more comfortable position and fell asleep, snoring loudly.

Kate closed her eyes and smiled. She had tried to convince Pogue to go home, but he refused. He was by far the most stubborn person she had ever met, and she loved him for it. Pogue's snoring made Kate suddenly feel very tired, and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Sarah and Caleb showed up. Pogue had called Caleb and told him that Kate was at the hospital after they both had woken up. And Sarah, as Kate's best friend, had dragged Caleb down immediately, not caring about how their hair was. By the looks of them, they'd been quite occupied with loving each other. When they rushed into the room where Kate was stationed, both Pogue and Kate laughed so loud when they saw them, that a nurse ran in to check that everything was okay. When she saw Caleb and Sarah, she snorted and walked back to her desk.

"What?" Caleb asked. "Look in the mirror, both of you" Pogue managed to get out between laughs. Sarah frowned and looked in the mirror hanging on the opposite wall, and as soon as she saw her reflection, her cheeks flamed red and she tried to fix her hair.

Caleb stood behind her with an amused expression painted on his face. He leaned down and whispered something in his Sarah's ear, just low enough for Kate and Pogue not to hear. Evidently it was something private, because a second after Sarah blushed even more then Pogue though possible.

At noon Kate was released from the hospital and Pogue was to drive her back to the dorms. Caleb and Sarah had stayed with them, and before they parted in front of the hospital entrance, they agreed on meeting at Nicky's later that night.

"Caleb, can you drive me back to the dorm so I can get some fresh clothes?" Sarah asked Caleb when he started his car, a new Aston Martin Vanquish. "I really don't feel like wearing your clothes at Nicky's. Although I do love your T-shirts" she continued and tugged at the white Tee she was wearing and smiled devilishly.

"Yes, let's get some of your clothes. You know, when you think about how much time you actually stay at my place, you might as well pack a few things and just leave them there. I'll clear out a few drawers and some space in the closet for you, if you'd like" he replied, a bit insecure about her answer.

Sarah had frozen in her seat, still looking at him, but now with a shocked expression. She had asked around before they started dating about his past relationships, and as far as she'd heard no one had ever gotten this far with him. His question had caught her by surprise, and she wasn't even sure if she'd heard right.

"What?" Sarah asked. "Would you like to have some of your stuff permanently resided in my home?" Caleb questioned again, this time slower. He threw her a glance before returning his eyes to the black pavement in front of him as he drove. "Yes!" Sarah exclaimed when he confirmed what she though she'd heard. Caleb looked at her and grinned at her obvious excitement. "I'll clear out some drawers when we get back" he said and held her hand. The whole ride back to the academy, they were both unable to wipe of the smile they both had across their faces.

"Kate, are you two decent?" Sarah yelled through the door of her dorm room. After she and Caleb had walked in on Kate and Pogue a while back, they now took precautions so they didn't permanently damage their minds worse.

Sarah and Caleb heard Kate giggle and some commotion from inside, before Pogue opened the door with a smirk on his face. "Define decent?" he joked, before he opened the door completely and let them in.

Caleb laughed at his best friend and followed Sarah into the room. Kate was sitting on her bed with her hair slightly dishevelled, but at least she was wearing clothes. "I'm just getting some of my stuff, and we'll be out of your hair" she emphasized hair, trying to make Kate aware of her looks. Kate got the message and excused herself to the bathroom.

"What's with the duffle bag? Are you moving?" Pogue said as he sat down on Kate's bed.  
"No, she's just packing some stuff to bring back to my place. She practically stays there every night, and getting up early to drive back to campus so she can change is driving both of us crazy" Sarah eyed Caleb for a second before she smiled and continued packing.

Pogue nodded slowly, his mind wandering to the many dirtier places he and Kate was about to go to before the Lovebirds showed up and ruined it for him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Allright you guys, this is just a small notice so you won't start wondering what's going on.

Updating this story won't have first priority, and therefore it might not get new chapters that often.

But I have reasons!

1. I don't really afford the time it takes to come up with this stuff.

2. The stuff isn't coming up in my head, so I don't have time to sit and come up with the stuff

3. My "uncle" is dying, so that takes up another piece of the time I don't have

4. School is starting again and I have to work my but off for the next 3-6 years

5. Stuff for a different story popped up in my head, so I'm writing down that stuff, which takes up another piece of the time I don't have.

I'm not giving up, my life just isn't allowing me piece and time enough to write something decent, and if it's not decent, I'm not posting it.

As Always

-Via


End file.
